icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Roxas82/Why I will STILL watch iCarly AND Ship
iKiss, iReunite with Missy, iTwins, iThink They Kissed, iDate a Bad Boy, iLike Jake, iSaw Him First, iSaved Your Life and iSpeed Date. What do these episodes all have in common? They have romantic subplots, or MAIN plots. So Dan, your vicarious rant through Carly sounds hypocritical if you're trying to say we should stop shipping. If you're just saying that we shouldn't be crazy, however that's different. My point is, the iCarly fandom largely is composed of shippers, though I could see Dan's frustration with the Seddie/Creddie fan warring. iPilot got 13 Million views alone, without shipping. Even if an episode isn't Cam/subtext etc... I won't flip out because I'm under the impression that Cam will never happen. iStart a Fan War didn't let me down for that reason, I figured that nothing would happen, and wasn't disappointed, but felt that the comments made towards shippers didn't represent the masses. We aren't all CRAZY people with no lives, I'm inclined to think most of us aren't like that, it's a small group that's very vocal. I'm inclined to believe that Carly/Sam/Freddie's speech was addressed at the fans, but she did mention to the fans that 'iCarly isn't about relationships'. Unless she's breaking the sacred fourth wall, this is likely referencing the webshow. She also left Adam at webicon, resulting in the shipping question not having a definitive answer (it can argue that it wasn't completely a 'no' to both ships). Dan Schneider would be committing ratings suicide to not resolve questions that iCarly fans still have in regards to Seddie/Creddie, but still, it's his show. I will keep watching regardless, because the show makes me laugh, which is his job to do, make us laugh. Dan, however, I have mixed feelings about his character after his mass censoring began in iSYL. Then I knew he was teasing fans left and right with his tweets, then saying he did nothing wrong because iCarly is a comedy. Once I saw the DanWarp Tweets Tee in iTTK, I knew Dan was trying to say this. He blows hot and cold, and itt bugs me that he can't take articulate constructive criticism from his fans, rather keeping the "you suck" kindof insults on his page. This isn't free speech, I thought I lived in America.... Still, whether or not I like the creator, he's the best at what he does, so I will always fall for his shows, and tune in. Nick will still make money, and people will continue to watch iCarly no matter what happens ( in my mind). I think we should all just consider for the next few episodes, to not expect anything but to laugh. That way, no one gets let down, and if something does happen, it's a bonus, along with a HUGE surprise. Of course I ship like you guys, I sometimes look at how this or that moment could be shipping my favorite pairing, but the show must go on. In the end, I hope we'll all be laughing about how silly this whole episode was. Roxas82 18:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts